cheyennefandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Train West
On the run from the law, Cheyenne’s plans for revenge are interrupted by a reverend’s sister who threatens to turn him in. Lasttrainwest.jpg||linktext=Lola has no luck getting a ticket for the last train west. Lasttrainwest-cheyenneruth.jpg||linktext=Cheyenne tries to flirt with Ruth to get her to change her mind. Tatumwitharrow.jpg||linktext=Tatum nearly gets pinned to the wall by an arrow. Whitebluffshootout2-lasttrainwest.jpg||linktext=Three men who framed him for murder attack Cheyenne when he returns. Episode Notes * This is the last episode of season one. * This is James Garner's third time guest starring on Cheyenne, playing the Reverend Bret. * The wanted poster of Cheyenne in this episode was first used in the season two episode, Land Beyond the Law. * According to rumor, Clint Walker was actually injured in the face when actors Lane Bradford (Cliff) and James Garner (Reverend Bret) were fighting over Barbara Lawrence (Lola). * This episode was retold in comic book form in Cheyenne Comic Book Issue 2. Real World References * Notice any? Add them here. Continuity Nitpicks * Notice any? Add them here. Plot At a train station, Cheyenne mixes with some settlers headed out to the Ocatilla Valley in California, courtesy of the California Development Company and Mr. C.R. Tatum. Bodie has escaped from prison after being tried and convicted of murder, and is trying to get back to the town of White Bluff so he can find and kill the men who framed him. One dollar buys his ticket under the pseudonym Jim Wade and he gets in line. But his escape won't be so easy. The local sheriff stops everyone from boarding and demands to question all the single men. Cheyenne convinces a woman, Lola McQuinlan, to pose as his wife so she can get passage on the train and he can avoid capture. Lola's desperate to head west to find her daughter so she agrees. Another passenger standing near them, Ruth, overhears the deal and confronts Cheyenne about his true identity. He asks her to take pity on Lola's situation and Ruth backs off...for now. The sheriff finishes the questioning without finding his man and lets everyone board the last train west. Once they're on their way, Ruth confronts Cheyenne and lets him know she plans on turning him in at the next stop. Cheyenne tells her to do what she thinks is best, but later tells Lola he's going to try to soften Ruth up before that happens. Ruth steps out on the back railing and Cheyenne joins her. He tries sweet-talking her, but she calls him on it. A jostle of the train trips her up and she lands in Cheyenne's arms. Ruth asks him if he really murdered someone and he tells her that three men framed him. She warns him that revenge will only get him hanged, but he doesn't agree with her pacifism. The next day after the stop in Lone Butte is announced, Ruth tries to talk Cheyenne out of his plan for revenge. She says that if he stays on the train at the White Bluff stop, she won't tell on him. He thanks her for the offer, but he refuses to accept. As the train pulls in to the station, the local sheriff and deputy are waiting. Authorities from the train's point of origin have wired ahead that Jim Wade is to be pulled from on train. Cheyenne sees the lawmen from the train window, leaves out the back way and steals the sheriff's horse. Deputy Orville Jones chases him. At the end of the chase, Cheyenne manages to trick Jones off his horse and forces him to trade clothes. Orville is relieved that Cheyenne isn't going to kill him and makes the switch. Their pleasantries are interrupted when Jones sees Comanche smoke signals. Jones tells Cheyenne the train is likely to be attacked and Bodie rides back to warn them. He leaps onto the moving train and tells them to reverse, but Tatum threatens to tie him up. His bluster is interrupted by an indian arrow that nearly pins him to the wall. The Comanche attack and several men are wounded, including Reverend Bret. After a harrowing shootout, the train manages to outrun the indians and the threat is over. Tatum and the passengers thank Bodie for his help. Before he exits the train in White Bluff, Cheyenne tells Ruth that he's going to try to find a peaceful solution to his problem. They part with a kiss. Meanwhile, affections are growing between the reverend and Lola. Bret has promised to help Lola find her daughter in San Francisco. Cheyenne walks into town. One of the three men who framed him sees him coming and gathers the others to prepare an ambush. Bodie responds by killing two of the men and shooting the gun away from the third. The crook spills his guts about the whole frame-up in front of a large crowd and the record is set straight. Bodie says goodbye to Ruth and the rest on the train, explaining that he's going to stay in town until his name is officially cleared. Everyone waves goodbye to him as the train pulls out for California. Quotes "For the next few days we're going to be one big, happy family, so I wouldn't worry about privacy." :''- C.R. Tatum explains the on board living conditions to his passengers.'' "Another one of your wives?" :''- After pretending to be Cheyenne's wife at the railhead, Lola asks if she should be jealous of Ruth.'' "What are you going to do?" "The only thing I can do, try to soften her up before we get to the next stop. It'll be easy, like trying to soften up a mountain." :''- Lola and Cheyenne discuss how to handle Ruth's tattling on them.'' "I guess I'd rather hang for something I did than rot in prison for something I didn't." :''- 'Cheyenne '''considers revenge more important than his own life. Purchase Cheyenne Season 1 www.clintwalker.com or www.amazon.com Category:Season One Category:TV Episode Category:Indian Attack Category:Famous Guest Star Category:Romance Episode Category:Featured Article